


Pink Latex

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oneshot, Public Humiliation, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	Pink Latex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fantasies (Pink Latex)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973625) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 



That day he had to get in into that car. 

He hated it because he felt it didn´t match with what he asked previously.

“Did you got what I asked for?”

He sighed upset when he listened him to say that.

“What did you say? You don’t speak unless I wanna hear your hideous voice”.

The car´s door was opened and the man bowed his head. The other man felt he was in control again.

“Let´s do it quick. I have things to do and you know you are not allowed to speak unless I say so. This is the last time we do it this way. You know what´s gonna cost this to you?”

The older man remained silent. Peter got into that luxurious car as he saw he man closing the door and taking his place. The car started slow and Peter took off the big coat covering him. He was wearing that suit, the one "he" asked for that occasion.

“Stop the car”, demanded the young man.

The car stopped and the cars behind it honked their horns.

“Show me your neck”. 

The man obeyed and show the choker he was wearing. Peter looked into the bag he had in his hands and took out a long black leather leash. He fixed the strap to the ring that hung from it and, taking his time, he adjusted it. Then he took out a gag and passed it through the other man´s nose.

“Say you´re sorry for speaking without my permission”.

“I am sorry for speaking without your permission, Master”.

Peter pulled the leash to adjust the choker and smiled when he listened a moan. Then he put the gag ignoring all the cars honking behind them. He slapped the old man on the face.

“Drive. Do it fine or I will have to look for a better driver. By the way, today I´m gonna walk you and it will be two laps around the block so everyone can see you. I´ll do it before teaching you some manners, you got it?”

Tony nodded. There was daylight and more than one person would remind the infamous day they saw the billionaire being submitted by a young man wearing a pink latex suit. More than one person would say they saw Tony Stark being humiliated in public by a young man whose face looked innocent and sweet. They would find hard to believe that the young man was the one with the power to treat the genius into that way.

More than one person would not know that Tony Stark was dying to be walked like a dog because it was his biggest fantasy since he met Peter Parker.


End file.
